Just Give Me A Reason
by JustJanie
Summary: Brittany truly believes that a new beginning can help her to make her old miserable life better. However, she has no idea what life has planned for her when she meets her new bitchy boss with chocolate eyes. Chapters get longer.
1. Chapter 1

"I have never been more nervous in my life," Brittany states as she starts to get ready for her first shift at local restaurant.

"You definitely have a reason to be nervous. Santana is not exactly a nice person," Kurt, her best friend, casually replies. It definitely doesn't help her to calm down at all.

Kurt and Brittany have known each other for ages. They are basically siblings. She is an outed lesbian, while he keeps his sexuality as a secret. Well, not really. Most of people know where the truth is but they let him be. The only person Kurt came out to is Brittany and they have been playing this little game of pretending to be a couple for a few years. Britt has had a good amount of hook ups and everyone knows that which is another reason why people don't really trust this fairy tale. However, everyone wants Kurt to be happy and comfortable so no one really shows any doubts.

Kurt has been working at the restaurant for 2 years. Brittany has always spent all the shifts with him so she knows many people from there, except from the Latina everyone is so scared of. So is Brittany. She has heard tons of stories about how she kicked out workers from their shifts for the most banal stuff. And it took Kurt a decent amount of months to get along with her. So it definitely was a huge challenge for the bubbly blonde.

"Do you wanna drive to work together?" Brittany asks her best friend.

"Sure, however, I need to arrive there one hour earlier than you. I don't think it is a problem though. I can at least show you everything."

"Ok, that'd be great. I don't wanna make a fool out of myself. I will just get my make up done and we can go. Give me ten minutes!"

"Ok, I need to pack my stuff anyway. Meet me in front of my car in ten minutes?" Kurt smiles and starts to collect his uniform.

"Will be there!" Brittany replies and runs to her best friend's bathroom.

"That's it. I am going to die today and everyone is gonna think your best friend is a spoiled brat who is not able to work," Brittany nervously whisperes while leaving Kurt's car in front of her new work place.

"You are going to be great, don't worry, I'd never offer you this job if I didn't believe in you." he hugs her before they enter the restaurant.

Everyone happily greets him and Britt is looking for her new boss to officially meet her. It takes her just a minute to spot the beautiful Latina standing behind a bar checking the whole lobby. She is talking to a group of Brittany's new co-workers about what they should do. Britt heads to her.

"Hey, I am Brittany and I am supposed to have my first shift today," the blonde greets her and offers her a hand to shake. The Latina eyes her for a moment then she checks her watch.

"You are early," she coldly states and doesn't shakes Brittany's hand.

The blonde awkwardly takes her hand back while she quietly answers: "I arrived with Kurt, his shift is about to start in ten minutes and I wanted to learn a few things before mine starts."

"Sit down and have a coffee, I will call your name when it is time for you to start," Brittany's boss replies and turns to talk to the group again.

Brittany orders a coffee as she was said and sits down to the nearest corner while she is waiting for Kurt. He comes after a few minutes.

"So have you already met her?" he asks excitedly.

"Yep, and you were right, she is a straight up bitch. I am seriously looking forward to being in the same room for 8 more hours with her," Brittany sarcastically replies.

"You will get used to it, trust me. Her life is not exactly easy, yet she keeps being strong. Once she warms up to you, you will like her," Kurt politely smiles and it gives me a little of courage.

Brittany grabs her iPad and starts to read a book when Santana comes closer to her.

"It's your time," she says, "come with me, I will give you your uniform."

Brittany nervously closes her book and follows her as quickly as possible. Santana leads her to a small office right behind a kitchen. She eyes her and Brittany would swear she stopped on her boobs for a slight second.

"This should fit you," Santana literally throws an ugly brown T-shirt and a black trousers at Brittany.

"Thanks," the blonde mumbles and heads to a female changing room.

When she is in the middle of changing into her work clothes, the doors open and Santana enters the room.

"Your name?"

"Pierce!"

"Your first name, not your surname!" Santana snaps at her.

"Brittany."

"Ok," she replies and leaves again.

A few moments later she comes back with a small name tag in her hands.

"This is yours. You need to wear it all the time and make sure not to lose it or you will pay $2. You are gonna be Kurt's right hand for today. You will help him with coffee and at the same time you will keep the whole restaurant nice. Show me what you got!" she finishes and leaves again.

Brittany finds Kurt and he shows her how everything works. Let the show begins, Brittany silently mumbles only for her to hear.

The whole shift goes by kind of nicely. Brittany makes sure to do everything right and she also manages to be really quick so she does some extra work. Everytime she spots the hot Latina, she busies herself even more. Kurt looks like he is also satisfied with her best friend's work skills and he makes sure to find nice words for her.

8 hours later Brittany is done for the day.

It didn't even hurt that much, she thinks to herself. Santana is just leaving in her civil clothes and for the first time Brittany can fully checks her out. She really is a hot piece, the blonde one must admit. Santana stops next to Kurt and they chat a little bit.

"I wanna smoke so badly and there is no a cigarette for me anymore. I have smoked the whole box today," Brittany hears Santana groan. She comes closer and coughs to clear her throat. Santana turns to face her and the pure blue eyes lock with the chocolate ones for the first time.

"You can smoke one of mine if you want to," Brittany offers her, "it is for the nice way you treated me today. I thought you would be worse, to be honest," she tries to light up the whole situation.

Santana chuckles and takes one of the cigarettes from the white box: "I don't have a reason to be mean to people who does their job good." Santana slightly smiles.

"Thanks!" Brittany happily answers and hides the box of cigarettes to the back pocket.

Santana immediately leaves with a quiet bye and Brittany turns to lock eyes with her best friend.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? Santana kept telling me that you were great the whole day!"

And with that Brittany's smiles grows even more. It definitely isn't gonna be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's second shift is two days later. And she is kind of excited this time even though Kurt is not going to be there with her.

"Hey, I am here," she greets Santana 20 minutes before her actual shift.

"Hello. You are going to learn some basic stuff in kitchen today. This is Kate, she will teach you everything," she coldly states without any emotion in her face. Nervousness starts to play in Britt's stomach again.

Brittany changes into work clothes and heads to kitchen as she was said.

"Hey, I am Kate," she is greeted by a very cheerful teenage girl.

"Hello, my name is Brittany. Santana told me you will be my lecturer for today!"

"That's correct. I hope my sister didn't scare the shit out of you. I know how she can be," Kate smiles at me while she does some cooking.

"Santana is your sister? How is it even possible? I mean, you both are completely different," Brittany stares at her with a shocked face.

"She is a good person but she has to warm up to you, trust me, once you get her on your side, she acts as a completely different person. She just likes hard workers so lets start!"

After a few hours full of new information about how exact meals should be made, Brittany has to admit that she has experienced better days. She easily confuses things and she doesn't really remember anything. Even Kate is starting to get frustrated with her but she tries to play it cool.

"Brittany?" the blonde hears someone to call her name so she turns around. She spots the pretty Latina right in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk for a minute, please?"

"Sure," she slowly replies and heads to the office.

"How do you like your shift today?" Santana asks.

"If I am being completely honest, I hate it. Not only I find everything confusing, I don't even enjoy doing anything today," Brittany honestly says.

"Oh, I see. Kate told me the exact same thing. But don't worry. i will give you two more days, then we will see," Santana almost smiles.

"Okay. I promise you to try as hard as possible."

The shift is still pretty awful and Brittany is starting to feel useless. She just wasn't born for cooking, that's one think she is sure about. Santana keeps watching her and she really tries because somehow she doesn't want to let her down.

Kate asks her to go to freezer for some chicken meat so Brittany literally runs there. As she is so deep in her thoughts not to forget anything, she feels a burst of pain as she runs into something... Or rather someone.

"Ouch!" Brittany hears a familiar voice in front of her and she is so scared to look up to the person. Well, actually to look down.

"Jesus, I am sooo sorry," she shyly says and checks if the pretty girl she just attacked is alright.

"It is ok," Santana chuckles, "I have never been attacked with balloons like those," she continues while pointing to Britt's boobs. It makes her blush.

"It was an incident. Are you okay?"

"More than okay, actually," Santana smiles and goes away.

"What took you so long?" Kate asks Brittany when she comes back.

"I basically knocked out your sister on my way, not a biggie!"

"OMG! Did she kill you afterwards?" Kate says with an obvious shock in her eyes.

"Not really. It was kind of funny to be honest," the blonde shrugs.

"If you think so. But now lets start to teach you some more!"

The more Brittany tries that day, the more comfortable she feels. She even starts to like it a little bit. Kate is obviously a very nice person and Brittany really likes those small talks they share. She learns some stuff about Santana and her family. She found out the Latina has 8 more siblings and she is the oldest girl.

"Santana really is a good person and I look up to her," Kate nicely smiles and Brittany knows she is serious about it.

"Well, I thought she would be worse."

"Yeah, even her boyfriend is a good guy," Kate continues. Ouch. A boyfriend?

"Uhm, Santana is taken?" Brittany tries to sound casual.

"Yeah, they have been dating for ten years."

"Whaat? How old is she?"

"She is turning 28 in March!"

"Seriously? I thought she was my age!"

"And how old are you?"

"20. You?"

"I am 16. I am the second youngest."

"Aww, you are such a baby. But it has to be so cool to have this many siblings, isn't it?"

"Well, it has its own pros and cons to be honest, however, I don't really complain." Kate answers as they continue to cook together.

"Would you mind if I went to smoke a cigarette?" Brittany asks her one hour before the end of her shift.

"No, not at all. Go, I can handle it by myself."

Brittany heads to a small garden behind the restaurant and she spots the tiny tanned girl sitting there talking on her phone.

"Can I?" She mouths and points to the chair next to her. Santana nods her head yes. Brittany really tries not to listen to the conversation but it is highly impossible.

"I promise to see the doctor once I have a free day," Santana says, "no, it is really annoying not to be able to swallow most of the time, you know, but I am kind of scared to hear what it is after what happened to dad and what is going in with my mom right now. Okay. Bye." And with that she finishes the conversation.

"You heard something you weren't supposed to," she turns to face the blonde one.

"I promise that my lips are sealed!" Brittany says, "but you should really go to get checked, you know, it probably is not anything serious at your age," she tries to sound optimistic.

"My dad died of cancer when I was 15. And my mom has been dying because of it right now. It is really hard to stay optimistic, you know, but even if they told me it was cancer, I wouldn't be trying to fight it. I would just work until I die," Santana replies without any emotion.

"Don't talk like that. You are too young to be giving up," it really hurts the blonde to see Santana so vulnerable.

"As I said, I had watched my dad die and I have been watching my mom die. I know what I am talking about. Sometimes it is not possible to win," Santana says, stands up and leaves Brittany alone. Britt doesn't really know what to think of that. She feels very sorry for Santana and also her siblings. And she feels a new emotion towards the Latina - admiration. She must be a very strong person.

Brittany comes back to help Kate with the last orders and she is pretty excited to go home that night. When her shift is done, she heads to the changing room and what she doesn't expect is seeing Santana in only a red bra in front of her. She tries not to check her out but damn, that girl has a body that could kill. She slowly starts to change as well and both girls stay quiet. They just steal shy smiles. When Santana is about to leave, she turns around, smiles once more and says: "Bye, Brittany, and thank you." And it makes Brittany's stomach flip.

"Jesus, I am in trouble," Brittany whispers with a stupid smiles playing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

Job has been kind of stressful these days for Brittany as she works basically daily, no free days, however, she feels surer of her skills everyday. And her boss spotted that. She can handle most of work in the kitchen by herself and she gets along with her co-workers just fine which makes her extremely happy. Brittany even made a few friends, except from Kurt. One of them is Santana. They spend most of their shifts together and it honestly surprised most of people that have worked there for ages. Everyone knows it definitely takes a lot of time to warm up to Santana. And even longer for Santana to warm up to strangers. But Brittany handles her and her changes of moods just fine. She even came out to all he colleagues and found out 70% of them were gay as well. Brittany was scared of Santana's reaction but she also took it fine. She has been asking her about her previous girlfriends non stop.

Brittany arrives to work one hour earlier as always to have a coffee with Santana before their shift. She orders and waits for her favorite Latina while chatting with Kurt. It is a beautiful sunny day and you can smell spring everywhere. Brittany spots a short girl with black hair entering the restaurant and she immediately smiles. However, Santana is not alone. She is occupied with two boys, or rather a boy and a man. Brittany knows the boy, he is Santana's younger brother and they have already met, however, the other man is a stranger for her.

Santana comes closer and smiles beautifully.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Hello, I am alright, how about you?" Brittany replies as Santana sits down on a chair next to her.

"This is my boyfriend Thomas!" She points to the stranger Brittany has spotted a few minutes ago. Her stomach makes a weird flip. A boyfriend. It suddenly feels so real.

"Nice to meet you, I am Brittany," She offers her hand with a smile.

"That lesbian? Santana has told me about you," Thomas eyes her and doesn't shake her hand though.

They end up chatting about their day, while Thomas stays quiet the whole time.

Their shift is about to start when Thomas stands up, pecks Santana's lips and leaves with a silent: "Come to the Sport bar after you are done here."

"Sport bar?" Brittany asks her, "party tonight?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanna come with Kurt as well. We can dance, get tipsy and have fun." Santana excitedly smiles.

"I will think about it," Brittany states but she already knows she wouldn't miss an opportunity to see Santana with some alcohol in her veins.

Work is pretty exhausting, however, Brittany doesn't care. She can not wait for evening. She is done at 10pm, so is Santana and they decide to take the Latina's car. Kurt should be done an hour later so he will come over and drive Brittany home.

They arrive together around half past eleven and everyone is already wasted by the time. Brittany realizes she doesn't know anyone there, except from Santana. Thomas makes room for Santana next to him but she refuses it and sits down next to Britt. This simple gesture makes her very happy. They order wine and chat a little bit while waiting for Kurt's arrival.

After 3 glasses of wine and 4 shots of melon vodka, they start to dance. They are both pretty skilled dancers and a slight competition is obvious between them.

"Where did you learn those killer moves?" Brittany asks Santana.

"I wanted to be a dancer when I was young! You?" Santana yells so Brittany can hear her in the noise.

"Oh! I used to dance since I was 3 till I was 14 years old," Brittany winks at her and continues being lost in the beat.

They get tired after a few songs so they come back to drink. Kurt is already sitting there silently watching them. They both greet him and start a conversation. Brittany can sense the alcohol making its effect on her and she is all touchy and sensitive. She doesn't even know how but they end up chatting about Santana's dad. Brittany learns he died when Santana was only 15 and her mom was left with 8 children. She had to marry someone or they would take all the children away. Her new husband looked nice at first but then he tried to change them all and raise them differently. Santana has always been the strongest one so she stood up to him. She is talking about how badly she misses her dad and how her mom's new husband kept hitting her for anything she did when she was still living with them. It is so sad that Brittany feels her feet moving so quickly she basically runs to restroom and silently cries. She hopes noone noticed that.

She comes back after a few minutes and joins the group still talking about Santana's life. Just Give Me A Reason by Pink starts playing in the background. In the moment she feels Santana's hand in hers.

"Will you dance with me?" the Latina innocently asks.

"Sure!" Brittany stands up never letting go of Santana's hand. They intertwines their fingers, both placing their second hand on each other's waists as they start to slow dance.

"Why were you crying?" Santana whispers to Brittany's ear.

"You noticed?" Santana nods, "I don't know. It is just... You are so strong all the time. And you are such a good person. I just feel bad for you. You don't deserve going through this shit," Brittany answers as she feels tears in her eyes again.

"Do not ever cry because of me, stupid. I can handle everything, I promise," Santana smiles at her and holds her a little tighter. It feels so good to hold Santana in my arms, Brittany silently thinks as her chin touches Santana's hair and she smells it.

"You smell so nice," she whispers and Santana chuckles at her comment.

They silently dance never letting go of each other. Just enjoying being in each other's arms.

When the song ends, they just glance at each other and leave the dance floor to join the group.

Thomas sits next to Brittany.

"So I heard you were gay?" he asks her and she just nods.

"So does it mean you wouldn't enjoy my hand.." he places his hand on her neck, "slowly going down on your neck? Or my lips taking care of this beautiful face?"

Brittany shakes off his hand with a simple: "No! I wouldn't."

"You are weird," he states and leaves her alone.

"Don't mind him. He is not like that when he is sober," Santana apologetically shrugs and gives Brittany a soft smile.

They chat about nothing when the bartender comes to them and asks them to pay their bills and leave. When they are finishing their last drinks, Thomas comes near Brittany again and kisses her on lips. When Brittany realizes what is going on, her lips are free again.

"Doesn't look like you didn't like it," Thomas says and leaves her be.

"Oh my god! He is such an asshole," Brittany mumbles and doesn't say or do anything else. Just because Santana. She can handle this idiot as long as she is fine with Santana.

They leave the bar and light up the last cigarette of the night.

"You know, I would love to go on trips with you and Kurt and have fun and party twice a week, but he won't let me.." she quietly says and points to her boyfriend.

"Why?" Brittany confusedly asks.

"Because Kurt is a boy!"

"But he is gay!"

"Well, Thomas doesn't care!" she says sadly.

"And what is wrong with me since I am a girl?"

"You are a lesbian!"

"His logic is weird, to be honest. And it is not like I would do anything if you rejected me or something. I can handle myself, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. But he doesn't trust me enough, I guess.."

"Oh, I see. Well, lets call it a night then. I had fun, thank you and see you tomorrow. Night, Santana."

"Thanks as well. Good night, Brittany," Santana hugs her friend and with that they part their ways.


	4. Chapter 4

_one week later_

Brittany's phone starts ringing on Saturday morning. Well, not really morning since it is almost 1pm but it's Brittany's day off so she decided to relax as much as possible.

She slowly opens her eyes and groans when she checks the person on her display and finds out it is her work's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, Brittany," Santana greets her and it instantly changes her annoyance into joy.

"Oh, hi Santana, what's up?"

"What are you doing right now?" Santana sweetly asks.

"I just woke up so I am still lying in my bed, why?"

"I was wondering if you were up to cover a shift today, I am really desperate and I can't find anyone. The girl that was supposed to come is sick."

"I am sorry but I want to enjoy my free day so I won't arrive," Brittany carefully answers. She's covered basically every shift but she doesn't feel like working today plus she has already made plans with Kurt.

"Ok, bye," Santana coldly says and Brittany doesn't even have a chance to say bye.

Brittany stares at her phone but she just shrugs and lets it be. She rests some more in her comfy bed when she decides to hang around to Kurt's place. They have lunch together and chat about nothing particular. She really likes these moment filled with happiness and nothing to wonder.

"Are you still up to some partying tonight?" Kurt asks her.

"I can't wait! Sure, I am. I want to get tipsy and maybe find myself a nice girt to spend the night with, if you know what I mean," the blonde girl winks at her best friend.

"You are unbelievable, Britt. What about Santana? From what I remember you have a huge crush on that woman, is it already over? Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, it isn't. I am even scared I might have fallen in love with her. We've been texting nonstop and we have still so much to say to each other. And sometimes she comes with such random things to make me smile. Like yesterday, she bought me my favourite cigarettes just because. And it made me smile because not even you know what I like to smoke, you know. And she is always so nice to me and everything. But it is pointless, she has a long-time boyfriend and the situation with her mom is so difficult so she needs someone to depend on. I am 8 years younger and I am still a student. I couldn't help her financially if her mom really died and she ended up with raising her siblings. So I seriously need someone to help me forget about her. At least for one night."

"Brittany, baby, please, don't fall for her too much. I know she is a good girl but don't forget about how it ended up with Steph. Straight girls are always a problem. You deserve a real love."

"I know, Kurt. Believe me I try but I can't really help it," Brittany sadly states and thinks of Steph.

She was Brittany's first love and she believes she will never be able to love anyone as much as she loved her. They have known each other for ages and spent the last two years together. Steph was her best friend, a mother (since she was 20 years older) and a partner, all in one. Steph even divorced her husband after 22 years of living together. However, society happened and Steph realized she wasn't the one for Brittany. She started to ignore her but Britt didn't want to let it go so she desperately tried to contact her and meet her. But Steph handled the situation in her own way. She found a new girlfriend, a lawyer, and they sent her a letter telling her that is Brittany ever tries to contact her again, she will send police officers to take her. Brittany cried two months almost nonstop. She barely left her house and her desperation was so deep that she started to harm herself and even tried to commit suicide at one point.

That was until her parents realized something was wrong with their daughter and at one point Brittany had to tell them everything. She also came out to them, at first they were shocked but they promised to support her no matter what. They made her to move in with them again so they could take care of her. She switched universities and things started to look brighter for her. Thankfully.

At 9 pm, they arrive to club close to their work place. They contacted a few of their co-workers and a good amount of people really arrived.

A few of them start to dance, while others chat about everything while drinking their cocktails. Someone mentions Santana and it catches Brittany's attention. She decides to text her and to invite her as well.

B: "Hey, will you come to the Moon club after your shift?"

S: "Dunno, I will see."

B: "Santana! Please, let's have some fun."

S: "Ok, see you in few."

Yes, yes, yes! Brittany quietly mumbles.

"What happened? Someone is cheery tonight?" one of the people asks her.

"Nothing, nothing."

Around 10 minutes later Santana finally arrives. She texts Brittany to let her know so she goes to pick up her in front of the club. They arrive together and everyone starts to squeal because no one knew Santana was coming. And even though Santana is a bitch most of the time, people like her for some reasons.

They sit down and Brittany orders and pays for Santana's drink.

"I see you are having fun," Santana states while eyeing Brittany.

"Yes, it is awesome here. Will you dance with me?"

Santana instantly grabs Brittany's hand and leads her to the dance floor. They start dancing and acting like dumbasses. As minutes pass by, they don't even know how, but they end up dancing so close to each other that their bodies are touching. They sway to the rhythm and Santana looks up to Brittany to catch her eyes. They smile at each other and Santana grabs Brittany by her waist and pulls her even closer, if that's possible. Brittany is so lost in the beat and mainly in Santana's eyes that she doesn't even notice Kurt kissing with one of their colleagues, Mark, next to them.

"Look at Kurt! I have always knows he was gay. And jesus, he looks wasted," Santana giggles into Brittany's ear so the blonde turns around.

"OMG! He is so gonna regret it tomorrow. And I was the one to find a hook-up tonight," Brittany pouts.

"A hook-up?" Santana asks faking causality,

"Yep, this body needs some action, you know."

"Uhm, well, I guess I need to go," Santana suddenly stops dancing and heads over the table to grab her stuff.

Brittany stands there confused for a moment before she decides to follow her crush.

Santana is already about to leave when Brittany catches her elbow. The Latina turns around to face her. Annoyance written all around her face.

These changes of mood are gonna be the death of me, Brittany thinks.

"Are you in rush or something? Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"I just realized I need to be home early today, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Have a good night then, I guess."

"Yeah, Britt, thanks. See you around," Santana waves at her.

And with that Santana leaves sad and confused Brittany in the middle of club.


End file.
